


confabulating in tongues

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Foreign Language, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, My First Fanfic, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Alexander Hamilton, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, VERY big sub alexander hamilton, alex and thomas talk nasty things in french, i think thats it for now lolol, okay so, please bear with me, tags are weird, very loose on the sex part tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In Alexander’s defense, he had no idea that his vulgar blasphemies were understandable by only one other person, but he did learn quite quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all
> 
> alright so some key disclaimers; i don't know any french and im not very good at english (despite my protests in class) this is my FIRST work on here as well as my first "smut"
> 
> anyways i wrote this around 2 am and cleaned it up a bit the morning after but i hadn't had the chance to post until now,,rip having no internet
> 
> but basically i had a need for some Serious Sub Alexander Hamilton and one of my friends provided me with an e x c e ll ent prompt so kudos to u eli uwu
> 
> ONE LAST THING  
> daniel, if you read this, im literally not sorry at all (but please don't spread my username around my dude) u asked ME for my url don't fORGet
> 
> without further ado, please enjoy! ówò (and maybe comment because i thirst for attention)

In Alexander’s defense, he had no idea that his vulgar blasphemies were understandable by only one other person, but he did learn quite quickly.

He would swear profusely at any opportune moment, whether it was a simple act of forgetting to water the small shrub he kept in his office or in-between a dire and critical moment of persuasion upon a client, there was always time for a fleeting cuss, even if it would be just to take off some of the frayed edges he’d been having to experience.

Perhaps that’s why it came as a surprise when Jefferson suddenly spoke to him in French.

“ _You should watch your language, Hamilton,_ ” Jefferson would smirk, the Virginian accent gracing the foreign words as it seemed to monopolize everything else. “ _Only the Lord knows whether or not you mean it.”_

There would be a moment of silence.

And then it would hit Alexander, every moment he has let something slip and shrugged off, fuck, even the time he blatantly spat a _défonce-moi_ straight to Jefferson’s face under the guise of a harsh insult after a particularly rough debate.

 

(He was angry and horny at the time, which was probably not the best mix of emotions thundering around inside him.)

 

“What the fuck,” Hamilton would start, the cogs in his idealistic mind whirring to life as he tried to comprehend the message Jefferson was sending. The taller man would have none of that, and would quickly grasp the collar of Alexander’s coat, pulling him forward, a hot breath on the shell of his ear, heavily lidded eyes with an even heavier accent on his lips-

“I am fluent in French, shocking, but I digress.” he would murmur. “I find your lack of filter quite interesting. _Voulez-vous me prendre par derrière, sale pute?_ You beg me to fuck you every time we argue, so perhaps I can see how well you truly mean it.”

Alexander would shudder in Jefferson’s hold, a low noise escaping him unbidden. They were alone in the spacious office, but the door was unlocked. The threat of someone potentially seeing the two fraternizing in more than a friendly way sent a spike of arousal through the immigrant who was just barely keeping himself together before furiously smashing his lips with the other man.

Jefferson would growl and pull his hair and grip him and touch him, mark him, feel him, and Alexander would moan into the taller man’s mouth, grasping for some sort of purchase on his back as their teeth clashed in a paltry game of dominance.

 

(Hamilton lost, of course, but it was the principle that mattered.)

 

Eventually, they would both be left breathless, but Jefferson would bear an expression like that of a cat, his eyes glinting as he leaned back into Alexander’s ears. “You want to get caught, don’t you, my pretty little slut?” he would coo, his words betraying his tone. “You _want_ everyone to see you getting fucked into the floor of your office by your rival, yes?” Alexander would roll his hips up in response, a breathy moan catching in his throat.

“ _Baise-moi, prends-moi_ , fuck me, take me,” he would manage out, after capturing Jefferson’s lips in another searing kiss. “ _Tu me rends fou, donne-moi uno fessée s’il te plait_ , fuck me, _s’il vous plait_ ,” Alexander would continue to babble, switching between languages as he became more undone by Jefferson’s hands which were now under his shirt and trailing lightly up his chest, teasing his nipples.

Jefferson would hum as he took Alexander apart, rolling the bud of his nipple between his forefinger and his thumb, relishing in the noises of delight that escaped from the shorter male. He eventually stopped in favor of taking off his coat and shirt, escorting himself to the big office chair as he sat down, looking much like a king who had the world. Alexander would follow close behind before sinking to his knees as he muttered out swears.

There would be a shared look, an agreement, perhaps? But the Virginian would give a slow, languid smile as he spread his legs from the chair, drawling out a _je me branle souvent quand je pense à toi, would you like to join in?_ Jefferson’s dark pools of umber would gleam as Alexander gave a whimper, rushing forward to grasp the side of his thigh as he stroked the covered mass of Jefferson’s length almost reverently, a sigh escaping the Virginian as his eyes closed for a brief moment.

And then Jefferson would bark out an order, not a request. “ _Suce-moi la bite_ , lamb, and _maybe_ I will reward you. I’ve always wanted to see you on your knees.”

Alexander would hastily remove the belt buckle that confined Jefferson, and he would try not to notice the harsh grip on his hair (key word being _try_ ) as he freed the taller man’s cock, the thickness of it looking every bit as bold and tantalizing as its possessor.

“ _Merde_ ", the immigrant would whisper, more-so to himself than that of Jefferson, but it would make the man grin even more self-servingly, a silent well? to his expression.

With closed eyes and an unspoken want, Alexander would lick from base to tip, a gnawing hunger for the slightly salty skin of Jefferson’s cock, the way his hair was being brutally treated, the aching weight of his own ignored prick. Alexander would rut against the floor as he enveloped Jefferson in his mouth, keening at the friction as his adversary rolled his hips against his mouth, a deep snarl absconding from his lips.

He would pretend to be surprised when Jefferson suddenly snapped his hips into Alexander’s sultry mouth, the moaning and grunting of the two men interlacing together and wicked and slick sounds reverberating throughout the empty workspace.

He would pretend to close his eyes as Jefferson worked him, the Puerto Rican’s tongue swirling and lapping and tasting every inch of the Virginian as his hands clenched at his thighs, willing himself not to sneak a hand under his garments in an act of hedonism. Jefferson would hold Hamilton by a thick handful of hair as he fucked his mouth, his silence making it clear how much he enjoyed Alexander’s choked, labored breaths.

He would pretend not to mewl at a final sharp tug of his long locks as his rival orgasmed, a light and airy _ah_ accompanying a thick stream of come down his tight throat as Alexander would cough and sputter to work the viscous fluid down, some ropes of white painting itself on his face as Jefferson held himself fast on the chair.

 

(He would pretend he didn't enjoy it.)

 

Alexander would grin at Jefferson, silently noting the darkening of his eyes and the dilated pupils as the other man raked his gaze down the Puerto Rican, stopping at the spread of come across his countenance, trails of saliva hanging down his chin.

“Come here”, he would breathe, and Alexander would comply immediately, sitting on his lap as they kissed just a little bit softer. Jefferson would give a grunt as he tasted himself on Alexander’s tongue and Alexander’s legs would wrap around the taller man’s waist as he let him take off his clothes, the calloused pads of his fingertips brushing along his ribs.

They would stop their lip-locking long enough to let Alexander give a snarky comment despite his less-than-ideal positioning and Jefferson to express a snarl, returning them to their previous dispositions.

Jefferson would graze a hand across Alexander’s throbbing length, teasing him, and Alexander would chitter, rubbing himself on his thigh in a frantic motion.

“What a good little slut you make, Hamilton,” Jefferson would speak, conversational in his tone, much to the ire of Alexander. “Your lips were made to take my cock and my cum, weren't they?” To placate the Virginian, Alexander would nod his head in zealous agreement, willing Jefferson to just fuck him already, he is out of his _mind_ -

Jefferson would indulge Alexander, stroking him in earnest as a rasping chuckle would emerge from his throat. Alexander would squirm and writhe, voice hoarse with appreciation, his gasps coming out short and laconic as his eyes fluttered shut, his tongue lolling out in a poor imitation of a canine. He would be able to feel Jefferson’s hardening length and just to spite him, grind his ass into his lap whilst savoring the husky drawl his voice would take.

“ _Baise-moi,_ Thomas, _fuck_ me,” Alexander would speak over whatever Jefferson wanted to say, using his first name in aeons since their rivalry. This time, Jefferson would comply.

 

  
And with that insolent little grin, Jefferson would say, “ _Mon plaisir_ , Alexander. My pleasure, indeed.”


End file.
